Persona 5F: An Alternative Universe
by Samueljoo
Summary: Taking place in an alternative universe where lots of events changed and Shiho Suzui as the female protagonist. The story follows Shiho takes her journey to the past before being taken to prison as leader of Soul Queens where she met new friends and foes. As the Seven Heavenly Kings of Sin appears, Shiho and her friends used their Persona to fight and discovers Mementos' secrets.
1. 0: The Day Before Prison

**June 20, 20XX**

Some days had passed before the girl was seemingly thrown into prison. The kind policeman who was driving the police car managed to wake her up. His name was Duke Schninzer, and he was a man with short black hair who wore a black police uniform with a bald eagle symbol.

"Are still awake? Wake up," Duke said.

The girl woke up, but was feeling drowsy due to the temporary effects of Memory Erase.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake. That memory loss effect will probably wear off in 3 months. You shouldn't be in prison 3 months earlier than you have to."

The girl quietly nodded, but she looked depressed.

Duke become concerned about the girl's condition.

"Soooo...what's your name?" Duke asked.

The girl faced Duke.

"Shiho Su…zui..." Shiho answered in a whisper.

"Shiho Suzui, huh? Damn... You look terrible after what the guards did to you," Duke commented.

Shiho nodded weakly, tired and sore from the guards' violent attack on her. Shiho's vision started to blur.

"Hang on, Shiho. It's a long way to the safe location where the police won't find you, so take a rest for 3 hours," Duke encouraged.

"Yeah, I'm know..." Shiho whispered. Shiho knew that she went to prison where the guards caught her and beat Shiho badly. Shiho almost glared a little, but was completely exhausted after the fight against the Seven Heavenly Kings of Sin's strongest member, and after having been badly beaten by the guards. She closed her eyes before, knowing that she would soon be going to prison again.

** At the Unknown Place**

Shiho woke up to see that she was sitting on a blue chair. Shiho stood up and looked around the unknown place. After a few seconds, she saw a beautiful girl with long pale blonde hair walking up to her with a book in her hands. The girl noticed Shiho and looked away, gasping in surprise.

"Oh… Hello…" the girl greeted.

"What is this place?" Shiho asked.

"This...is the Velvet Room. The Velvet Room is where the people who have the ability to regain their humanity come. This room is yours, right?" the girl questioned.

Shiho shook her head. "My room is 2279," she said.

"Your room is 2279... that's quite a boring, isn't it?" the girl answered.

"Who are you?" Shiho asked the girl her name.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lavenza. I am the new owner after Igor's passing. Your name is Shiho Suzui, right?" Lavenza said.

"Umm, yeah." Shiho nodded. And after a few seconds, she found herself facing many rooms, revealing that there were more people there. Lavenza looked around at the people.

"All of the people must determine their right path in order to regain their normal life. However..."

Shiho and Lavenza looked at one man who had a weak Persona against criminals.

"Who is that man?" Shiho asked.

"Oh, that man cannot be helped. His Persona is too weak to fight because he hasn't awakened his powers, yet," Lavenza said sadly.

Shiho was surprised. "What's a Persona?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't know about Persona? The Personas are the manifestation of every person's hidden self. They were originally different beings called Shadows before they were tamed by humans. These are the Persona Users," Lavenza explained.

Shiho wondered why the tamed Shadows were called Personas. "How does one awaken the Persona?" she asked. Lavenza turned around.

"To awaken the Persona, you must accept your hidden self-the Shadow Self. However...if you don't accept your Shadow Self, it might go berserk and knock its host out, just like the six people who did not accept them," Lavenza replied sorrowfully.

Shiho was wondering if the six people could have been the victims of past incidents. If the victims did not accept their Shadow Selves, then the Shadow Selves would knock the victims out. She wondered if her memory loss could be cured by this powerful magic, even if it was only partially. She had to remember her past, as well the day before she was sent to prison.

Shiho turned to face Lavenza. "I have a request, Lavenza" she said.

"Hmm… What is it?" Lavenza asked.

"I've been affected by a memory loss drug. I want you to take me to the past, back when those six people were hurt," Shiho said.

"Oh, my. You mean that you lost your memories due to the guards' memory loss drug?! How awful! Even so, are you sure about going to the past where six people were knocked out?" Lavenza said.

Shiho nodded.

"OK, then. I agree," Lavenza said. "However, I have something to say with regards to you potentially changing your past. This spell is powerful magic. If you change the events of the past, events, your memories, and the memories of all of the people will permanently altered. Do you understand that?" Lavenza exclaimed.

Shiho nodded. She understood the grave risks.

"I'll agree to send you to the past, then," Lavenza said.

"Okay... I'll willingly take a risk by allowing you to enter the past. You will be beginning from the start. Now, close your eyes and hold the Orb of Truth while I'm holding on," Lavenza said seriously.

Shiho didn't know anything about the Orb of Truth, but she didn't need an explanation right then. Shiho closed her eyes and raised her hands to touch the Orb of Truth which would send her to the past where she would start again at Shujin Elementary Highschool. Shiho was surprised that Lavenza had send her to the past. It was the day before Shiho went to prison as she narrates.

"My name is Shiho Suzui, I am the leader of the Hearts of Soul Queens. I'm search the answers to find the truth of the false society. I travels to the past to find a mastermind behind the false society. My goal, is to helping friends to stop the society by using the special powers called... Persona."

**PROLOGUE END**

**Hey guys, nice to see you again! While I'm make Yu-Gi-Oh! SY-RiDE! fanfiction ongoing, I created the new Persona fanfiction called ****Persona 5F: Alternative Universe. While Persona 5 R's more informations are going to revealed in March, I decide to make Shiho Suzui as a female protagonist instead of male protagonist. I made the Initial Persona for Shiho, her Persona name is Sadako. She was based on the famous Japanese horror movie Ringu's character, Sadako Yamamura, my worst nightmare of all. Sadako is represents of Shiho's vengeful and stressed feelings for every men are tries to rape her. So anyway, here is Shiho and her Persona Sadako.**

**Shiho Suzui**

**Short Summary: She is a kind girl who has a sense of passion, but when the cruel man named Victor Makuroi called the police to send her to prison when she tried to protect the woman who was almost raped by him, she gained a strong hatred for Victor for bringing her to court. She become the leader of the Hearts of Soul Queens.**

**Codename: Shade**

**Like: Becoming friends, Damon and her friends, her Persona, Sadako, and famous outfits.**

**Dislike: Men who try to rape her, Seven Heavenly Kings of Sins, and Victor Makuroi.**

**Favorite food: Very spicy ramen, and bacon barbecue.**

**Persona: Sadako (based on Sadako Yamamura from Ringu).**

**Sadako**

**Short Summary: Sadako is Shiho's Initial Persona, who was awakened by Shiho's hateful rage for Kamoshida who raped a schoolgirl forcibly. Sadako seems to be very hostile towards the Shadows, especially the Seven Heavenly Kings of Sin, as the manifestation of Shiho's true self. Sadako became Shiho's Persona and a friend after her awakening.**

**Like: Shiho and her friends, and teasing Shiho sometimes.**

**Dislike: Seven Heavenly Kings of Sin, Seven Kings' Personas and malevolent gods.**

**Favorite food: Very spicy ramen, and cheese bacon**

**Arcana: The Fool**

**Awakened by: Shiho's hateful rage from when a schoolgirl was raped by Shadow Kamashida.**


	2. 1: Awakening

**Shujin High School**

After Shiho travelled to the past, before she was imprisoned, Shiho saw Shujin High School, and she saw her Shujin school uniform and her blue bag on her back.

"So, this is the past that Lavenza sent me to. Oh. I'm in my school uniform, too," Shiho said.

Suddenly, Shiho heard two schoolboys talking to each other about rumors of schoolgirls being raped.

"Hey, have you heard about the rumors about Kamoshida raping the schoolgirls?" the first schoolboy said.

Shiho quickly became shocked. She had been raped by someone, before.

"Yeah... Some schoolgirls were crying as they ran off," the second schoolboy said.

While the two schoolboys continued to talk, Shiho thought about Kamoshida's cruel actions.

"Raping the schoolgirls... That's just like March 20th when that Kamoshida guy took one of the six victims who was expelled," Shiho said, concerned.

Shiho picked up her crimson-colored mobile phone up and looked at the date—January 2nd.

"That's January 2nd—almost March."

Shiho noticed that school was over. "Damn. School's over, here. I'll head back to someone's place, but I remember that this was the location I was at before I was imprisoned."

**Cafe LeBlanc**

Shiho opened the door to see a man named Shinto Mishima, the black haired man wears his waiter outfits. He was cleaning a glass and looked up at Shiho in surprise.

"Oh. Hey, Shiho. How was your school today?" Shinto said.

"Good, really," Shiho said tiredly.

"You look tired, huh?" Shinto asked.

Shiho looked at Shinto, nodding.

"Yeah... I'm going upstairs."

"Don't worry. Get some rest for about 2 hours, though I still have my job to do," Shinto encouraged her.

As she took a 2 hour-long rest, she closed her eyes and slept in the white bed.

**At the Velvet Room**

Shiho woke up on the blue sofa in the Velvet Room.

"Huh? The Velvet Room... Wait. I know this place. This is where that Lavenza girl sent me to the past," Shiho realized.

Shiho looked at Lavenza, watching a man's body in surprise. Lavenza noticed Shiho had visited her.

"Oh, it's you," Lavenza said in surprise.

Shiho looked at the man's body.

"Is he dead?" Shiho asked.

Lavenza shook her head.

"He's just unconscious. He awakened his powers too much," Lavenza said.

Shiho noticed the people attempting to awaken their Personas.

"Lavenza..."

"Hmm?"

"Are they attempting to awaken their Personas by accepting their Shadow Selves? Do some people awaken their Personas without accepting their Shadow Selves?" Shiho asked.

Lavenza nodded.

"There is an alternate method that can awaken the Persona without accepting the Shadow Self... Some people can awaken their Shadow Selves to become Personas," Lavenza answered.

Shiho became surprised and wondered about whether Shadows and Personas were the same entities.

_Personas are said to be the manifestation of the peoples' hearts. Sometimes...they can awaken them by accepting their truths,_ Shiho thought.

While Shiho was thinking, Lavenza noticed Shiho's potential powers.

"Oh, Shiho... There might be some potential inside of you," Lavenza said.

Shiho was surprised by Lavenza's words.

"My...potential?" Shiho mumbled.

Shiho realized that her potential was her goal ever since her flashback to when the man forced the police to arrest Shiho. "That's right... I have the potential...of hope."

"Lavenza. My potential...is my goal to stop someone who is trying to attack women." Shiho then became angry. "He took me to court! I want…not power..." Shiho made a fist in anger and became serious. "…I want hope! I want to make it with my own hand!" Shiho bravely said as the silhouette of her Shadow appeared.

Lavenza lowered her head and closed her eyes, then smiled.

"So, that's your answer." Lavenza lifted her head up. "All right. I'm entrusting you to challenge the sins of mankind!" Lavenza gladly said.

Just then, a light flashed, and Shiho covered her eyes. Then, a feminine voice was heard.

**Confidant: Fool**

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...**

Suddenly, Shiho woke up in bed. Shinto noticed her.

"Oh, you're awake? It's early in the morning," Shinto said.

Shiho looked at Shinto. She nodded.

"Yeah... Sorry," Shiho cheerfully said.

"Hahaha... I guess you're in good condition. You can explore even in the early morning. Oh. Umm… I think you might be going to cause more trouble than unusual. Haha," Shinto joked.

Shiho turned to face him.

"I know that," Shiho joked in response.

**Shujin High School: Morning**

Though it was early morning, Shiho walked to Shujin High School as she thought about her past.

_Shujin High School... This is where that guy is trying to expel one of the six victims,_ Shiho thoughts.

As she thought about Kamoshida's secrets, she noticed a short blonde-haired girl who wears the same uniform as Shiho, was looking at her phone.

"What's this strange-looking app?" the girl complained.

Shiho walked towards to the girl as she accidentally touched the strange app, activating it. The two girls noticed that the school had become distorted.

**Unknown Place ("Distorted School")**

Shiho felt the presence of minor evil at the distorted school.

"The school...is distorted," Shiho said, concerned.

"What...? What the heck is going on?!" the girl said in shock.

Suddenly, the girl noticed that Shiho was there.

"Whoa! You're here?!" the girl said.

Shiho faced the girl, nodding at her.

"Yeah. I'm here. Well, sort of," Shiho said.

"Wowsers!" the girl shouted.

The two girls looked around the school. Suddenly, Shiho felt a slight headache, and she could barely hear a distorted, deeper female voice.

"**Shi...ho...**" the voice said.

"Hey. Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah..." Shiho answered.

Afterwards, they were suddenly ambushed by the three blue masked knights.

"Hey! You're supposed to be at King Kamoshida's place!" the first knight complained.

The girl became shocked while Shiho became worried as the knights surrounded them.

"Yikes! We're being surrounded!" the girl shouted.

"No matter! You two shall be prisoners!" the second knight yelled.

The three knights walked towards Shiho and the girl and grabbed them.

"Hey! Let me go!" the girl yelled.

**Unknown Place: Prison Cell**

The three knights threw the two girls into a prison cell, then closed the door as they walked away to tell King Kamoshida.

The girl rubbed her head gently. "Ow… What is this prison cell?" the girl said, worried.

Shiho and the schoolgirl stood up, and she looked at the brick wall.

"It's looks...kinda like a prison or something," Shiho said.

"What?! A prison?!" the girl shouted, shocked.

Suddenly, the two girls heard a distorted voice.

"Oh. The sexy intruders on the line."

A man who wore pyjamas with a king's cape and a crown walked towards the prison cell alongside the three knights. Shiho and the girl saw the golden-eyed Kamoshida, shocked.

"Ka...Kamoshida..." the girl whispered.

"What are you lowlives doing here in my palace?" Kamoshida said.

The girl was surprised that Kamoshida had a palace.

"Your palace?!" the girl said.

_That's...him…_ Shiho thought, concerned.

Kamoshida saw the girl, grinning evilly at her.

"Hahahaha... So, you're Kishina Nagisa, aren't you?" said Kamoshida, grinning.

The schoolgirl named Kishina Nagisa become shocked as Kamoshida revealed her name.

"How... How did you know?!" Kishina asked.

"I see that you're trying to come up with an explanation for my real self," Kamoshida told her.

Kamoshida ordered his minions to get Kishina. The three knights rushed towards her, but Shiho protected Kishina from them.

"Stop!" Shiho yelled.

While Shiho protected Kishina, Kishina pushed back on her, but one of the knights grabbed her Kamoshida while the other knights prepared to grab Shiho's arms to pin her, laughing at her as they did so.

"Hwahahaha! You'll never escape from us!" the first knight said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you can watch! King Kamoshida is about to shred this girl's clothes!" the second knight mocked her.

Shiho became horrified.

"Meheheheheh! Take this, and that!" Kamoshida forcibly ripped her pink necktie, and nearly ripped her white skirt.

"No! Please! Stop it!" Kishina cried.

"Your friend has no place to run!" the knight said.

Kishina looked back, glaring at the knight.

"She ain't a friend!" Kishina shouted.

Kishina faced towards a shocked Shiho.

"Don't worry about me! Just..." Kishina bravely said.

Shiho saw that Kishina was in trouble, and she almost began to lose hope.

_No! I can't let this happen! If that darn guy is the one behind the rumors, he is going to..._ Shiho thought before a blue butterfly spoke to her with a familiar voice—Lavenza.

"If you forsake your friends, you'll never stand a chance against the malevolent god who controls mankind, but if you have the potential of hope, you might stand the chance against the evil god," Lavenza encouraged her as the distorted, deeper female voice appeared in Shiho's mind.

"**What's the matter? Are you trying to forsake your benevolent friend, Shiho Suzui?**" the voice said to her.

"Huh? You...you know my name?" Shiho asked.

"**I am your shadow...your true self. If you want the potential of hope, what will you do? Remember how you were taken to court... I'll help you to fight using your anger...**" the voice asked.

Shiho thought about how the man forcibly took her to court when he tried to rape the woman. Shiho, now filled with anger, faced Kamoshida with hateful rage.

"All right! On it!"

"**Very well... Let's make the contract,**" the voice said. Shiho paused and soon felt the same pain as she had felt just minutes ago. Shiho began to suffer the pain as she struggled against the two knights, screaming in anguish. "**I am thou... Thou art I... It is time to make the sins of men pay...and rage with hatred against the false society of crimes!**"

"**Now, fill your hateful anger towards to the man's evil Shadow!**" Shiho caught her breath four times and her head moved up, glaring at Kamoshida.

"It's time for you to be..." Kamoshida said before an enraged Shiho interrupted him.

"That's enough!" Shiho screamed angrily.

Kamoshida was shocked, turning around to face Shiho.

"What...was that?" Kamoshida said, shocked.

Kamoshida walked towards Shiho while she angrily glared at him.

"So, you want to suffer, huh?!" Kamoshida ordered the guard to strike Shiho's face with his shield.

Kishina was shocked as Shiho was punched by the knight. Kamoshida ordered his guard to kill Shiho.

"Look out!" Kishina warned.

Suddenly, Shiho opened her eyes wide, and a big wind surrounded her, blowing them away and freeing Kishina while Kamoshida endured the wind. Kamoshida watched Shiho in shock and she stood up, a white masquerade mask appearing on her face, which surprised Shiho, herself.

"Huh? Whoa... That's..." Shiho muttered before the distorted female voice appeared again.

"**Pull off your mask, young Shiho,**" the voice told her.

Shiho wondered what was going on, but she accepted. Shiho grabbed the white mask and took it off. She barely endured the pain, screaming as the mask drew blood.

"What the...?" Kishina said, confused.

Shiho moved her head, covered with blood. Her eyes began to glow yellow and she sneered. The blood turned into pink flames, seemingly burning her schoolgirl outfit as the distorted female voice laughed. However, the pink flames made a new outfit for Shiho—a red fur coat over a black catsuit with magenta, fur-like cuffs on her arms, as well as red open-toe heels, revealing perfectly manicured toenails. The pink flames suddenly morphed into a woman with long black hair in a white sacrificial shrine outfit who had chains on her... Her shadow had become her Persona.

"That girl!" Kamoshida shouted before Shiho and her Persona blew Kamoshida away with a strong wind.

"Grah! Hwah!"

Kishina watched in amazement, shocked by Shiho and her Persona.

"Whoa! You're..." Kishina said, amazed.

Shiho faced Kamoshida, still with a sneer on her face.

**CHAPTER 1: END**

**Hey, guys, it's me! I'm finishing both the Prologue and Chapter 1 of Persona 5F: An Alternative Universe. Now, Shiho has become the leader of the Hearts of Soul Queens after acquiring her Persona. The six remaining members of the Hearts of Soul Queens will be added in future chapters. If you have any ideas for Persona 5F: An Alternative Universe, send the review to me. I hope you like this Persona fanfiction. \^u^/**


	3. 2: Morgana

As Shiho awakened her Persona, Sadako, Kishina watched Shiho summon Sadako.

"Whoa... No way!" Kishina gasped.

Suddenly, Shiho became surprised that her outfit had changed.

"Wh-what the heck?! What's with this damn catsuit?!" Shiho said, surprised.

Shiho, noticing the benevolent presence, looked up her Persona, Sadako.

"**I...am the vengeful soul of chaos, Sadako!**" Sadako declared.

"Sadako?" Shiho said, confused.

"**Yes. I am the shadow... The true self! Though I have been blinded by rage, you and I can rip them into shreds!**"

Shadow Kamashida watched Shiho and her Persona in shock before he ordered his guards to kill her.

"Gah! Guards! It's time to reveal your true power!" Shadow Kamoshida yelled.

The first blue masked knight turned around to face two other knights.

"You heard the king!" the first knight said.

The two knights nodded, and all three knights revealed their true forms—demons. Kishina screamed in shock as Shiho glared, facing the knights' true forms.

"So, these are your true forms!" Shiho said with a glare.

"Hwah! You are nothing but a queen of terror!" the demonic imp mocked.

"**Ha! Meddling fools! Shiho, let's show them who's stronger! Kill them...with all your might!**" Sadako declared in sinister tone.

Shiho became confused about how to fight.

"But, I don't know how..." Shiho said.

"**Ah, don't worry about that... Use my blade of bane to slash them to pieces!**" Sadako pointed at the demons.

Shiho nodded, confused, and concentrated her energy to create her own demonic blade with the faceplate of dark dragon head, surprising Shiho. It was called the Blade of Vengeful Bane.

"**Yes... Now, ****_slice them all away as you please_****!**" Sadako yelled as Shiho paused.

The demonic imp tried to attack Shiho.

"You will be gone!" the demonic imp yelled.

Shiho looked at the imp before her, and in seconds, she managed to slash the demonic imp, slicing him in half. His body disappeared into dust.

"Oh no! Commander!" the faceless slime with two masks and the reanimated doll shouted.

Shiho became surprised as the slime and the doll viciously attacked her.

"Take this, fiendish girl!"

Shiho grinned with confidence. She slashed the two demons twice with her blade, cutting them in half like the demonic imp, and they disappeared into dust.

Shadow Kamoshida become shocked and retreated like a coward. He was forced to call the guards. Kishina looked at Shiho's new outfit.

"Whoa! This is crazy! I must be dreaming!" Kishina said, astonished.

Shiho looked at her new outfit, but she caught sight of her Persona who gave her a thumbs-up before disappearing with pink flames. Shiho turned to Kishina.

"Kishina, we must run!"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Kishina responded.

Shiho and Kishina ran as fast as they could before Shadow Kamoshida with his guards rushed towards the prison cell and found out that the two prisoners escaped.

"No! They escaped! Grrraaah..." Shadow Kamoshida yelled. The prison cell door was suddenly closed and locked by Shiho's Persona.

"Huh? What the...? Who locked this door?!" the guard said.

**Distorted School: Prison**

Shiho and Kishina rushed towards to the line, but there were no exits.

"Great! No exit!" Kishina said, annoyed.

Shiho turned away, seeing that there was another path.

"This way!"

"Uh, right!"

As Shiho and Kishina rushed to the exit, they heard someone's voice.

"Hey! Help!" the voice cried.

Shiho and Kishina stopped running.

"Someone's calling for help," Kishina said.

"Yeah! It's coming from the prison cell," Shiho replied.

Shiho and Kishina rushed toward to the voice calling from the prison cell. In minutes, they arrived at a prison cell where an anthropomorphic cat was held captive.

"Thank goodness, you're here!" the cat said, relieved.

Shiho and Kishina became shocked that the cat could talk.

"A talking cat?!" Kishina shouted, surprised.

"I'm not just a talking cat! I'm a two-legged talking cat!" the anthropomorphic cat said, sounding annoying.

Shiho looked at the prison lock.

"The lock is rusted. Wait… Maybe…" Shiho thought that her blade would come in handy.

Shiho summoned Blade of Vengeful Bane, shocking the anthropomorphic cat.

"Whoa! No way… You're..." the anthropomorphic cat said before Shiho smashed the prison lock.

The prison cell was opened thanks to Shiho.

"I'm free! After three days of staying in prison, I thought I was a goner," the anthropomorphic cat said joyfully.

Kishina looked at Kamoshida's guards, who were after them.

"Oh no! Look!"

The knight spotted Shiho, Kishina, and the anthropomorphic cat.

"Uh-oh! Look!" Shiho said when she looked at the three knights.

"There she is, men!" the knight shouted.

The three knights revealed their true forms. First had half a body and a sword. The second was a snake in a pot, and third was a flying book with a demonic head. Kishina screamed and hid behind Shiho's back, confusing Shiho. The anthropomorphic cat jumped onto the battlefield.

"Darn amateur! You didn't know about the Shadows' behavior, did you?! Well, this is how I can fight!" the anthropomorphic cat shouted before she summoned her Persona.

Shiho saw the anthropomorphic cat preparing to summon her Persona and realized that she is a Persona User.

"Wait, hold on! Are you...?"

"Come out, Ragnes!" the anthropomorphic cat yelled and summoned her Persona, Ragnes. Ragnes was the female counterpart of Zorro. She was a tomboyish Persona with a long lance and a black cape on her back.

Shiho, Kishina, and the three demons became surprised that the anthropomorphic cat has a Persona.

"Wait a sec! That talking cat has one, too?!" the snake in the pot yelled in shock, which annoyed anthropomorphic cat.

"I'm no talking cat! I'm Morgana, a member of the Persona Operation Force!" Morgana declared.

"The Persona Operation Force?" Kishina said in confusion.

Shiho smiled at Morgana and stood ready to fight.

"Well, I'll help you out!" Shiho said gladly as she removed her mask.

"Come, Sadako!"

Shiho summoned Sadako in battle.

"**I'm here! Let's rip them to shreds!**" Sadako declared sinisterly.

Morgana was surprised that Shiho had a Persona.

"Whoa! You have a Persona! All right! Time to exterminates them!" Morgana said gracefully.

Shiho and Morgana jumped at the demons. Shiho slashed the flying book demon with her blade and Morgana used her sharp calibur to slice the half-bodied one in half. The two demons completely disintegrated, and the snake in the pot became shocked at Shiho and Morgana defeating his men. He decides to stop fighting and surrendered as Shiho and Morgana stepped in.

"Wait, wait, wait! I surrender! Please spare me!" the snake in the pot begged.

"Why should you surrender your fight?!" Shiho asked.

The snake in the pot moved to Shiho and confessed his actions.

"Because...I wanted to become a part of my Self's reasons!" the snake in the pot explained.

"Your Self's reasons?" Shiho asked.

The snake pot confessed.

"I have a reason to protect something important and to seek justice."

Shiho became a little serious and talked to him about her goal.

"I'm protecting something important, too," Shiho replied.

The snake pot became surprised and looked away from Shiho.

"What? You do?" the snake pot asked.

Shiho nodded with a smile and the snake pot realized something important. He doesn't only want to protect himself.

"I... I've remembered everything!" the snake pot said.

Morgana was shocked at the snake pot.

"Huh? What?!"

The snake pot glowed brightly and shapeshifted into a masked demon warrior. He had a zebra-striped body with demonic features, but with a white halo on his head.

"**I am thou... Thou art I... I am the sole survivor of the Naruk Clan. My name is... Narui, the Rebellion of the Demons! I shall guild you as the mask of rebellion!**" Narui declared his name and he transformed into a glowing cyan orb. Shiho's mask absorbed it. Shiho become surprised that Narui was now part of Shiho's heart of rebellion.

"No way! Did you just accept other people's Shadows? No. Wait. The peoples Shadows are accepting you as your Persona!" Morgana exclaimed.

Shiho looked away. "We'd better move on! There is the exit! It's close!"

"Wait, I'm not ready to talk..." Morgana said comically.

However, she was ignored as Shiho and Kishina ran to the exit.

"Oh, man. Talk about being ignorant!" Morgana sighed before she joined in.

**Distorted School: Girls' Locker Room**

Shiho, Kishina and Morgana ran to the distorted version of the girls' Locker Room. Shiho and the others were looking at the locker room.

"This is...the girls' locker room..." Kishina mumbled.

"Yeah. This place is eerie," Shiho nodded.

Shiho investigated the girls' locker room and noticed a picture of Kishina and another girl on the table. She grabbed the picture and walked over to Kishina.

"Is this your picture, Kishina?" Shiho asked.

Kishina faced Shiho and became surprised that Shiho found her picture.

"Hey, that's my best friend's picture. How did you find it?" Kishina questioned.

"Found in the table, and there is a short note for you. Something very suspicious," Shiho answered.

Kishina grabbed the note and read her best friend's words.

"Hey, Kishina. I...have some odd business to take care of. That man is so disgusting, I've decided to transfer to another school, and..." Kishina was shocked.

"No, no! Yumi was not like that! She's..." Kishina became concerned before a distorted female voice was heard.

"**It's...so sad! So, so very sad! Boo-hoo hoo!**" the distorted female voice, said and Shiho and the others faced the distorted voice.

The distorted voice walked towards to Shiho and the others, revealed herself to be another Kishina, but with glowing yellow eyes.

"**I guess that Yumi has abandoned you for one reason or another. I'm you, by the way,**" the another Kishina said.

Kishina became surprised at the another Kishina.

"What the...? She looks like...me."

"**Your best friend, Yumi Arigawa, was so horrified at the man who raped the other girls that she decided to run away from you, so I wanted to get revenge on him!**" the another Kishina said angrily.

"That's not how...!" Kishina shouted before the another Kishina quickly glared at her.

"**Don't you want to make yourself enraged?! Yumi doesn't want to stay with you! Are you letting that happen to her?!**" the another Kishina shouted.

Kishina shook her head.

"Stop! Stop it!" Kishina yelled.

"**You're not letting your best friend Yumi get away, are you?! You must accept me to get revenge!**" the another Kishina chastised.

Kishina quickly shook her head and angrily pulled her arm away from her.

"Stop it! Who and _what_ are you?!" Kishina questioned angrily.

"**Hahaha... I already told you. I'm you... Your Shadow... There is only one person to accept,**" the another Kishina answered.

"No way! I'm don't know you! You can't be me, you damned imposter!" Kishina screamed.

The other Kishina laughed evilly, and mocking her.

"Yeah, that's right! Say that again!"

Kishina began to break down.

"You're... You're nothing like me!" Kishina cried.

Shiho and Morgana become serious as they saw Shadow Kishina provoke the real Kishina.

"Ha! Guess I have no choice but to get rid of you. Yeah, that's right. I'm not you anymore," Shadow Kishina said sinisterly.

Shadow Kishina's omnious aura began to rise, surrounding Kishina's Shadow Self and a big wind flowed towards them. Shiho and Morgana covered themselves with their arms while Kishina tried to endure it, but she was pushed back before Shiho grabbed her. Kishina looked at Shiho who saved her before she and Shiho began to focus their attention on Kishina's Shadow Self, which was morphing. She morphed into a grotesque orange naga with a centaur-like body and leopard-like markings. She roared at Shiho.

"You're going to be my opponent!"

**CHAPTER 2: END**

**PREVIEW:**

"**Hey, Shiho Suzui here! Wow! Kishina has joined the team!**"

"**Really, Shiho? I'm was the one who's about to get myself killed.**"

"**Aren't you obviously right in the middle of a battle?**"

"**Next time on Persona 5F: The Shadow's Origins! Don't miss it.**"

**Hey guys! Since you're not commenting on my review, I added Kishina Nagisa in Shiho's group. Kishina's codename will be Lust. Her Persona will be Jeanne D'Arc (also named Jeanne) who represents Kishina's true feelings. Jeanne's personality is very loyal to her real self, though she retains her sinister personality as she wanted to "devour" her.**

**Kishina Nagisa**

**Short Summary: Kishina is a teen girl who was originally a swordswoman in-training, but she moved to Shujin High School and met Yumi Arigawa. She and Yumi became close friends before Kamoshida tried to rape her friend and she protected her from his cruel actions. As a result, she gave birth her Shadow Self.**

**Codename: Lust.**

**Likes: Yumi Arigawa, and Playing Monz Trading Cards.**

**Dislikes: Getting embarrassed by her older brother.**

**Favorite food: Fried rice.**

**Persona: Jeanne D'Arc.**

**Jeanne D'Arc**

**Short Summary: Originally, as the Shadow Self of Kishina Nagisa, she is a loyal-type Persona who serves Kishina loyally. Jeanne, however, is very aggressive, like the other Personas, in that she tries to "devour" her, and mutates herself into a demonic monster. After Kishina accepts Jeanne as her Persona, she becomes benevolent female princess knight, though her sinister personality is retained.**

**Likes: Serves the others loyally.**

**Dislikes: Lazy people.**

**Favorite food: Fried rice (least favorite), and Tonkasu,**

**Arcana: The Lover.**

**Awakened by: When Kishina accepted her Shadow Self after being defeated by Shiho and Sadako.**


	4. 3: The Shadow's Origins

When Shadow Kishina morphed into the monstrous centaurus-like naga, she hissed at Shiho.

"**I am the shadow... the true ssself. Come! Let me show you my true power is!**" Shadow Kishina hissed.

"Oh man! Kishina denies her Shadow Self!" Morgana said in shocks.

Shiho grinned her teeth and curse her.

"Damn her! That's Kishina's hidden feelings." Shiho muttered.

At the short seconds, Sadako speaks to Shiho in mind.

"**Kishina's shadow was suppressed by Kishina's rejection and trauma... she's stronger than any normal Shadows. Now she is the Persona Shadow!**" Sadako said.

"Persona Shadow?" Shiho mumbled before she notices Shadow Kishina is about to attack.

Shadow Kishina used her tail to tries to slam at Shiho and Kishina. Shiho, who carrying Kishina dodges her attack. Shiho quickly runs around to the battlefield while Kishina was still suffering her trauma.

"Please... no more..."

Shadow Kishina hissing at her real self.

"**Rejecting me is the penalty of your judgment! Now, I will destroy YOU!**" Shadow Kishina roared as she slams down with her tail on Kishina. Kishina looked at Shadow Kishina's tail, screamed in terror.

"Sadako!" Shiho shouted, summoning her Persona: Sadako.

Sadako used her chain to ties Shadow Kishina's back, stopping her from killing her. Shadow Kishina roared and struggles to attempt to let Sadako go.

"**Geez! That darned Shadow is an attempt to let go!**" Sadako yelled in disgusted.

Shiho has to find a way to think of something.

"She gonna be that has her weak spot." Shiho desperate.

Morgana thinking and have a strategy to defeat Shadow Kishina.

"Wait!"

Shiho facing to Morgana.

"What is it, Morgana?!" Shiho replied.

"Remember that you obtain the another Shadow and become a new Persona."

"Huh?"

Shiho became confused at first, but she realizes that she obtains her new Persona, Narui. Sadako is still struggling Shadow Kishina before she shaking her off, send her flying towards to Kishina as she ducked into her. Kishina sees an injured Sadako in horror and looked back at her Shadow Self. Shadow Kishina stomped towards to her real self.

"**You're thinking about your dear friend, Yumi Arigawa... don't know?!**" Shadow Kishina chastises.

Kishina covers her ears, begging her Shadow Self to stop.

"Please! Stop! No more!" Kishina cries.

"**Pathetic... I'll kill you then!**" Shadow Kishina prepare to crush Kishina with her feet. Kishina screams in terror than before.

"NO MORE!"

Suddenly, Shiho appears.

"That's enough, Kishina!" Shiho shouted as she punches Kishina's face and the new Persona, Narui punches Shadow Kishina at the same time.

Kishina being hurt by Shiho as she rubs her cheek.

"Owww! That hurt you... huh?" Kishina said before she sees her Shadow Self begins to weaken her strength.

"**Arrrrrgh! Y... You dare?!**" Shadow Kishina yelled.

"Narui!" Shiho commands.

Narui creates a large fireball and throws it on Shadow Kishina, since Shiho know Shadow Kishina's weakness. Kishina's shadow tries to grab it, but she was being overpowered by Narui's attack. Shadow Kishina screams as she was turned back into her normal shadow. After her shadow defeated, Shiho and Morgana rush to Kishina.

"Kishina!" Both shouted.

Kishina opens her eyes and she stands up.

"Huh? What... happened?" Kishina asked.

Kishina facing her shadow, only glaring at her shadow.

"You're... you're not me..." Kishina mumbles before Morgana stops her.

"That thing came out of you, Kishina. You have to admit your Shadow... or it will go berserk again." Morgana worried.

Kishina turns to Morgana.

"But... that's!"

Shiho convince Kishina.

"Kishina, that's part of you. You can admit yourself... Just trust me." Shiho convinced.

Kishina's face turned herself to her shadow self.

"Damn... How could that my shadow is all me..." Kishina said.

Kishina walked toward to her Shadow Self.

"I know my friend running away from that stupid teacher. Yumi is my friend... and you're... you're actually helping me to get rid of my trauma. Because... You are me."

Shadow Kishina happily nodded to her real self. The bright light glows on Kishina's shadow transforms into her monstrous form at first, but shattered into shards of light to revealing her true form, the Persona: the orange short haired woman with the armor and holding the sword named, Jeanne D'Arc. Kishina's Persona disappeared in a light as Kishina drops her knee, exhausted.

"Urghhh... oh man..." Kishina said tiringly.

Shiho and Morgana helps Kishina to get back up. "Hang on, Kishina." Morgana said.

Shiho turns to Morgana. "Hey Morgana..." Shiho said in questions.

Morgana turns to Shiho.

"Yes, Shiho?"

"What is Persona Shadow, and why all Shadows are attacking us?" Shiho asked.

"When I tell you that you ignore me when you running from the shadows, remember?" Morgana sighed.

Shiho comically rubs her head.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Morgana." Shiho said comically.

**Meanwhile at Major Office**

The major office is the amazing place led by the four high councils (three men and one woman). The first spiked-gray haired man named Raiki Damon, the second brown haired business man named Ryouta Minato, the third woman with cyan and limegreen dual-colored hair named Kuinsaki Kunijo (kinda resembles to Queen from Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS) and last fourth bald man wears his work suit named Victor Makuroi who responsible for Shiho's false arrested. They sitting four chairs and talking each others.

"Mr. Makuroi, we suggest our meeting is about the research of strange phenomenon." Raiki said.

Victor turns his head towards Raiki. "Yes, I know. The strange phenomenon where the people are acting weird and become distorted by their own desires." Victor comments.

Ryouta facing down on the table by closing his eyes. "Hrmmmmmm... we have to stop the people's distorted desires. Kuinsaki, did you know about the Law and Chaos?" Ryouta asked.

Kuinsaki nodded. "Yes, there is two explanations. One, Law and Chaos are like yin and yang, so the are perfectly balance. However, the law and chaos' balance is interupted which means yin and yang are become inbalance. And two, someone interfering the neutrality of peace and passion that the people from Tokyo are somehow acting strange by distorted desires." Kuinsaki explained.

Victor facing down to the table and begin to think. "Hrmmm. Darn, my shadow begin to hostile onto the woman before the girl protected her. I'm hope that I need to hold my shadow long enough in order to stop the world of distorted desires... the Mementos." Victor said.

**Back to Kamoshida's Palace: Hallway**

"The world of distorted desires... Mementos?" Shiho murmured.

Morgana nodded. "The Mementos is where the people's Shadows are held, like the prison. Because of the Mementos appeared, all of the Shadows' desires become distorted and gone berserk and attacking the other benevolent Shadows." Morgana explained.

Kishina turning her face away. "Dammit. I'm never know about my Shadow went berserk. Law, Chaos, and Neutrality... darn it all!" Kishina mumbled in anger.

"We need to get out of this place!" Shiho said.

Suddenly, a distorted voice appeared.

"Are you still here in my Palace?!"

Shiho and the others facing Shadow Kamoshida and his guards.

"Kamoshida!" Kishina said.

Shadow Kamoshida's guards transforms into their Shadow Grunts and merged into one big Shadow. This surprising Shiho and the others.

"Oh wow! it's so big!" Shiho amazed.

Morgana jumped repeatly. "It's no time to be amazed!" Morgana yelled.

The big Shadow explodes into its true form: the demonic chimera who has a head and front legs of gila monster, a body and back legs of bald eagle, and a tail of the snake.

"**NO ONE STANDS BEFORE THE GREAT BEAST OF HELL!**" The chimeric monster said.

Shiho and Morgana become serious and summons their Personas.

"Sadako!"

"Ragnes!"

The summoned Personas wages into battle against the chimera monster.

"**Take this!**" Sadako shouted by summoning her lightning blue swords on the chimera monster.

But, the chimera monster blocks her attack with its wings and ignite his big fireball on two Personas. Their Personas screams in pain as Shiho and the others blew themselves away.

"Oh man! that Shadow is tougher than I thought!" Shiho groaned.

Shadow Kamoshida laughed crazily and walk toward to Shiho and the others.

"You girls are no match against my strongest guard!" Shadow Kamoshida laughed.

The chimera monster steps on Shiho and Morgana with its paws to prevent them from their escape.

Kishina begin to stand up. "Stop this!" Kishina shouted.

Shadow Kamoshida turned to Kishina in menacing looks.

"Have it you long enough, sexy girl!" Shadow Kamoshida replied.

"Run from here, Kishina!" Morgana yelled.

Kishina grips her hand with a fierce looks.

"You don't know about the school rules, Kamoshida! You can't strip any girls in this school! My friend is..." Kishina said before Shadow Kamoshida comments.

"You know about your friend is no longer with you. And now I can do whenever that I want to strip those girls... just like your friend, Yumi." Shadow Kamoshida lustfully said.

Kishina stomped at once and pointed to Shadow Kamoshida.

"Insult me all you want! But that won't be any more sexy girls with! And Kamoshida, you better shut yourself up or I'll smash your face for what you did to Yumi!" Kishina said in furious looks.

At the moment, Kishina paused and receive a short pain.

"**Yeah! That's a way! Your revenge is fulfilled!**" A distorted feminine voice said.

Kishina's eyes turned golden-yellow and begin to suffers her pain like Shiho. Shiho and Morgana become shocked that Kishina is about to summon her Persona.

"Whoa, Morgana!"

"Yeah, Kishina is about to summon her Persona!" Morgana nodded.

"**You have fulfill your revenge that Yumi is running away! I am thou... thou art I! Take your rage and swallow your vengeance... and destroy all enemies that you desire!**" A same distorted feminine voice said.

Kishina retrieves a silver mask with four spiky thorns on the back. She pull her mask out of it, spreading blood while she screams in pain. The crimson flames engulfs Kishina, but in reality, her schoolgirl clothes transforms into a punk outfit, holding one tekko with three round spikes on her right hand. The summoned Persona was Jeanne D'Arc, the same Persona that Kishina accepted her Shadow Self. Kishina take her a big breath and rise up with a big smirk.

"No way!" Shadow Kamoshida said in shocks.

Kishina become surprised by Jeanne's appearance.

"Oh man! You're my Persona?! Jeanne... my other self."

Jeanne jumps in with high speed and prepare to slash the chimera monster.

"**Feel the power of my lance of vengeance!**" Jeanne shouted.

Jeanne slashes the chimera's wings, disintegrates its wings causing the chimera beast roars in pain, freeing Shiho and Morgana. Sadako fire on the chimera creature with fireballs rapidly and Ragnes summons her energy bolt on the chimeric creature, paralyze it. The chimeric creature is unable to move or attack. Shiho and Morgana jump towards Kishina by side.

"Kishina! You awakened your Persona!" Shiho said happily.

"I'm guess I did! Man, girl... you're really helpful idiot like Yumi!" Kishina replied.

The chimeric creature, still stunned by Ragnes' paralyzing attack roars at three female heroines. Kishina, Shiho, and Morgana stands to their real battle. Kishina pointed to chimeric beast with her finger, commanding Jeanne to attack.

"Send this scum to hell, Jeanne D'Arc!"

**CHAPTER 3: END**

**PREVIEW:**

**"Yo, it's Shiho! Kishina and Jeanne are amazing team!"**

**"Don't get too amazed. We were right a middle of the episode."**

**"Did I, Sadako? You better shut your mouth or I'll put the fridge or something!"**

**"Next time on Persona 5F: Persona's Training, Sadako and Jeanne! Don't miss the chapter."**

**Hey guys! Sorry for take too long. I'm decide to change the plot that Morgana wasn't part of Shiho's group since Morgana is actually a human woman and mentor of the Hearts of the Soul Queens. Four victims to be rescued to come and a news that Persona 5 R, now Persona 5 Royal is coming to PS4 (too bad the game does not have Nintendo Switch port) released on October 31, 2019. Now Shiho and the Soul Queen members ready to steal people's distorted hearts.**

**P.S. Please Review my story. vd**


	5. SP Non-Canon: Greeting with Yuzu Hiiragi

**Hi guys! I'm Samueljoo and today I going to write the non-canonical greeting for Shiho Suzui from Persona 5F: The Alternative Universe and Yuzu Hiiragi from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Alternative Universe. I'm hope you enjoy it.**

At ARC-V universe, Yuzu Hiiragi, the young pink-haired female Duelist and the leader of the Lancers who was reincarnation of the Angel named Ciel and her ace monster: Queen's Knight: The Pendulum Warrior, the female knight who serves Ciel.

At Persona 5 universe, Shiho Suzui, the young black ponytail haired girl and the leader of the Heart of the Soul Queens who possesses the tamed Shadows called Personas and her initial Persona named Sadako, the long black haired shrine maiden who serves as Shadow Shiho.

* * *

While taking break for training with Morgana, Shiho focusing on her training with her Persona: Sadako as she targets on a giant rock.

"Alright, Sadako!" Shiho calls as she summons her Persona.

"**Urgggah!**" Sadako growled as she create her earth element energy attack to smash the giant rock.

"Great training!" Shiho said gladly.

Sadako staring at Shiho and smiles softly.

"**You never know about the training for life.**" Sadako roughly said before disappearing.

Suddenly, the training was stopped by the mysterious white portal. Shiho become surprised that the white portal and one person appears on the white portal, revealing to be a pink haired girl with her pink Duel Disk on her right arm, falling towards to Shiho while she screams.

"Owwww! That hurt... huh?" Shiho said before she see the girl in surprise.

"Oh man! That portal is very weird and... huh?" The girl said before she see Shiho in surprise.

The two girls staring each others with surprisingly looks.

"Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" Shiho and the girl asked each others. They become even more surprised.

One minutes later

Shiho and the girl named Yuzu Hiiragi are having a snack break.

"So, you're name is Yuzu Hiiragi, right?" Shiho asked.

Yuzu turned to Shiho.

"Yeah, and you're Shiho Suzui." Yuzu replied.

Shiho nodded and ask Yuzu about her origins.

"Where did you from, Yuzu?" Shiho asked.

"I'm from Standard Dimension, where Duelists are playing card battle games called Duel Monsters." Yuzu replied.

Shiho become surprised as Sadako appears at front of Yuzu.

"**I see... so you're from the world of Yu-Gi-Oh.**" Sadako said as Yuzu became surprised before Pendulum Warrior, a long haired girl with suit of fairy armor appeared.

"A Duel Spirit?! How did you summon her without Duel Disk?!" Warrior shocked.

Shiho shakes her head comically.

"Hahaha, no. Sadako is a Persona, my Persona.

Yuzu and Warrior became very surprised in shocks.

"A Persona?!" Yuzu and Warrior gasped.

"Personas are the manifestation of people' feelings and thoughts. It's kinda like the tamed version of Shadows." Shiho explained.

"Persona, the manifestation of humans' thoughts?" Warrior thoughts.

"**Shadows are just benevolent that humans and Shadows are live in harmony though the fact humans and Shadows are reflection of themselves. However, the strange events cause the Shadows are gone berserk and attacking both humans and Shadows in both worlds. The cause of all because of the mysterious place called Mementos. The Mementos is like a prison where Shadows are sadly imprisoned."** Sadako explained.

"That's awful." Yuzu saddened.

Warrior staring at Sadako as she looked at her.

"**What?**" Sadako asked.

"Your powers are skilled talented, how did you become Shiho's Persona?" Warrior replied.

Sadako close her eyes and remind about Shiho awake her Persona.

"**My dearful me, Shiho Suzui has awoken me when she accept my offer after she being captured by that dreadful Kamoshida's shadow. And...**" Sadako explained before Shiho interrupts her sentences.

"Enough Sadako!" Shiho shouted.

Warrior begin to giggle as Yuzu become annoyed.

"You two are remind of us recently. Fuhahaha!" Warrior laughed.

"Urgh... Next time if you laugh, I'll put this card to the shredder!" Yuzu yelled.

Warrior stopped laugh and thinking about Sadako's talents.

"Oh, by the way, how can you use your powers to fight the Persona things?" Warrior asked.

Sadako used and charge her powers to impress Warrior by using Zazz.

"**ZAZZ!**" Sadako shouted as she created her lightning energy beam on the big rock then explodes. This admires Warrior in shocks.

"Whoa! No way!" Warrior shocked.

"So amazing! So this is your Persona's powers!" Yuzu shocked as well.

Shiho nodded to both Yuzu and Warrior.

"Yeah, with my Persona, I can fight the Shadows and people' hearts!" Shiho said.

Yuzu begin to confused.

"Change people's hearts?" Yuzu confused.

"**It's our goal, to change the people's distorted heart back to its original glory.**" Sadako told.

"Cool." Warrior amused.

Shiho staring Yuzu and ask her.

"So Yuzu, what kind a powers did you have?" Shiho asked.

"I have a power that Warrior and I used the power of all five summoning methods." Yuzu nodded.

Warrior shows the clips of ARC-V Alternative Universe chapters that Yuzu and her counterparts summoned.

"First off, it's Ray: my Ritual Dimension counterpart that can Ritual Summon the Ritual Monster by using the Ritual Spell Card. My Fusion Dimension counterpart: Serena who used Fusion Summon the Fusion Monster by fusing two or more monsters by using any Fusion cards. Rin, my Synchro Dimension counterpart who used the Synchro Summon the Synchro Monster by tune with the Tuner Monsters and non-Tuner Monsters. Xyz Dimension counterpart, Ruri Kurosaki who used Xyz Summon the Xyz Monster by Overlaying the same level monsters and the Xyz Monster has Ranks instead of Levels. And finally, myself: Standard Dimension counterpart of four of them, Yuzu Hiiragi. Although I used the Advance Summon, I can used the Pendulum Summon to summon any monsters; including the Pendulum Monsters by using Pendulum Scales. That's the five summoning methods from all five dimensions." Yuzu explained.

"No way, I never seen that Duelists can summoning the really cool monsters!" Shiho amazed.

As Yuzu and Warrior's summoning explanation is finished, the white portal is suddenly opened. Shiho and Yuzu see the same white portal.

"Well, it's looks like we head back our home." Yuzu said.

"Yuzu, I'm sure we will meet again." Shiho replied.

"Yeah, We'll meet again, someday." Yuzu replied back.

Shiho and Yuzu shakes their hands.

"See ya." Yuzu said in farewell.

"Goodbye." Shiho said in farewell as well.

**END**

* * *

**Hi guys, what did you think about my greeting story with Shiho Suzui and Yuzu Hiiragi. And now it's time for a real canonical story: ****Persona5F and ARC-V: Two Worlds Collides. With my friend HereICome, I decide to make a crossover story for my Persona5F and HereICome's ARC-V story. So, feel free to review.**


	6. 6: Persona's Training, Sadako and Jeanne

The battle rages on with Shiho, Kishina, and Morgana against the chimeric creature who being stunned. Shadow Kamoshida become nervous at Jeanne's fierce looks on her eyes.

"Guard! Take... care of that... thing or whatever!" Shadow Kamoshida said nervously as he retreat.

"**Understood...**" The chimeric creature groaned.

Jeanne grips her lance and summons the six white swords with the chains on the swords called the Swords of Abandonment.

"**Take this! Swords... OF ABANDONMENT!**" Jeanne declared.

Jeanne telepathically throws five swords on the ground by stabbing it, forming a star-shaped seal and the chains wrap the chimeric creature tightly.

"**What the... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS SEAL?!**" The chimeric creature shocked.

"Meaning? To this kick your butt, you damned monster!" Kishina said.

Jeanne stab the last sword on the chimeric creature's body, the chimera monster roared in pain. Jeanne perform her mystic pose for her attack.

"**ECIFIRCAS EHT WODAHS FO NAMUH.**" Jeanne chanted by using backward sentence.

Shiho and the others are very confused, but Sadako confirmed it.

"**Jeanne used her ritual chant to vanquish the enemies.**" Sadako exclaimed.

The chimera monster continues to roar in pain as the seal summons a powerful blast to destroy the chimeric creature before his last words.

"**FORGIVE ME! ALMIGHTY GOD OF MEMENTOS!**" The chimeric creature roared before vanished into thin air.

Shiho become confused and concerned about the chimeric creature's last words.

"God... of Mementos?" Shiho concerned.

Before Shiho was thinking about the god of Mementos, the small horde of Shadows appeared; ordered by Shadow Kamoshida to tries to attack Shiho and the others.

"**Darn it! Escapusa!**" Sadako shouted as she used her defensive attack to create a large flash of light and darkness on small horde of Shadows to quickly escape to the elsewhere.

The small horde of Shadows are blinded by the light as Shiho and the others are teleported to the outside of Palace. Shiho and the others landed down to the ground on Palace's outside where it safe.

"Owwww. That darned Shadows are keep coming if that Kamoshida finds out." Kishina groaned.

"Urgh... yeah, I think." Shiho said as she look at Kamoshida's Palace looks like.

Kamoshida's Palace is the disorted version of Shujin High School, but with the semi-nude girls around the palace resembles with hell-like. The top of the Palace has a statue of King Kamoshida. The mirror on the top of the palace image of Shadow Kamoshida holding the golden ball.

"So this is the Palace that Kamoshida lives." Shiho said as Sadako appears in her thoughts.

"**Yeah, Kamoshida's shadow has gone berserk somehow.**" Sadako replied to Shiho.

Morgana prepare to transport to the human world with the strange blaster called Transpoter Gun.

"There is no time, we have to go back to our world!" Morgana told.

"But, wait a minute..." Kishina said before Morgana transport herself, Shiho and the others to go back to the human world with a flare of flash.

**Shujin High School**

Shiho and Kishina are transported back to Shujin High School. Shiho and Kishina notices that they are back to their school.

"Are we..." Shiho said before Kishina says that they're back.

"Back?! We're back to our school! No way!" Kishina said in shocks.

Shiho see the clock is begin to tick-tock, realize that the school day is still here.

Kishina begin to question herself about Morgana.

"Hmmm, that strange cat Morgana is very pretty weird." Kishina questioned.

"We're going back to classroom right now." Shiho said to Kishina.

"Oh, right! Thanks..." Kishina realized.

**Four hours later: After School**

Shiho and Kishina sitting each others with the outside brench, talking each others.

"I see... so you're Shiho Suzui that your Sadako heard about." Kishina said,

Shiho nodded to Kishina about her name.

"Hahaha, the name's Kishina Nagisa, the first year schoolgirl like you and other students." Kishina introduced.

Shiho asks Kishina about her friend; Yumi Arigawa. Kishina turn her face and sadly sigh.

"My best friend, Yumi Arigawa... she has a manphobia that her father has been divorced by her mother because he tries to sexual assault on her. And because of Yumi's father's sexual assault, he was arrested forever. That's Yumi's manphobia..." Kishina sadly explains.

Shiho, now concerned about Kishina's friend's phobia problems. Kishina staring at the sky as Shiho looked up at the sky too.

"Yumi... I'm know about about you're afraid. But, I understand your feelings... this time, I will make that darn man pay for what he did." Kishina encouraged.

Shiho smiles at Kishina as the small cyan light begin to glow shortly before disappears, surprising Shiho.

**Confidant: Lover**

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Lover Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...**

Because of Kishina's encouraging her best friend: Yumi, Shiho obtains the card with the symbol of the humanity called Arcana Persona Cards. She obtain the Lover Arcana Persona Card, which allows her to create the Lover Persona. At the moment of Lover Arcana Persona Card obtained, Shiho decide to talk Kishina.

"Hey, Kishina." Shiho asked.

Kishina turned to Shiho. "Yes, Shiho?"

By the minute after school, Shiho and Kishina went separate ways to Cafe Leblanc.

**Cafe LeBlanc**

Shiho open the door and Shinto see her in surprised.

"Oh, hey Shiho."

"Hi, Mr. Mishima." Shiho listened.

Shinto begin to concern about Shiho's conditions.

"Wow, you're look pretty bad shape." Shinto said.

Shiho turns to Shinto.

"Umm, a little..." Shiho replied.

"Hahaha. Well you're looking pretty good with your style." Shinto chuckles.

"Hehehehe... me too." Shiho chuckles back.

"Now, why don't you sleep, okay?" Shinto said.

Shiho nodded Shinto and walks toward to upstairs. In the hour with Shiho sleeping, Shiho was to transport to the Velvet Room. Shiho wake up and notices the Velvet Room. She stand up and see Lavenza finishes the strange machine with giant ritual circle as she notices her.

"Oh, Shiho..." Lavenza said.

Shiho walks toward to Lavenza.

"Lavenza, isn't that?"

Lavenza looked at her machine.

"Oh this... this is the Persona Fusion Ritual." Lavenza replied.

"The Persona Fusion Ritual?" Shiho questioned.

Lavenza begin to explain about Persona Fusion Ritual.

"The Persona Fusion Ritual is the another Persona summoning mechanic which allows to fuse Persona into the stronger Persona. It requires two Persona at the same time when you obtain your Persona Mask." Lavenza explained.

Shiho is very surprised by Lavenza's machine as she begin to remind about she obtains her another Persona since she fought in Kamoshida's Palace.

"Whoa! Wait... come of think of it... I did obtain Narui, the last survivor of the Naruk Clan." Shiho reminded.

Lavenza begin to think that Sadako's power was not enough to defeat the vicious Shadows.

"It's seems in the last fought in the Palace, your Persona Sadako has no match for the fearsome hostile Shadows and even a even powerful Shadows that any Persona Users cannot defeat. Shiho, maybe your Sadako will power up with Narui's powers." Lavenza said to Shiho.

"Huh? Narui's powers to my Persona?" Shiho asked.

"Because of your Persona Sadako is your initial Persona, your Personas have to permanent fuse your initial Persona. With the fusion is complete, your Persona will evolve into the next form." Lavenza replies about Persona evolution.

"Evolve? No way! My Sadako will evolve by fusing with Narui?" Shiho surprised.

"Yes. This is the Persona Fusion Ritual's powers looks like." Lavenza nodded.

Shiho doesn't about the Persona Fusion Ritual's mechanic, but she smiles and agrees Lavenza's words.

"I'm don't know about Persona Fusion Ritual's powers, but I accept." Shiho gladly said.

Lavenza smiles back and step to the ritual.

"Oh right, place your Persona Masks to the tubes."

Shiho nodded and summons two Persona Masks, then placing two masks on the tubes. Sadako and Narui appears at front of Shiho and Lavenza.

"**Listen to words, Shiho.**" Sadako said to Shiho.

"Yes, Sadako?" Shiho asked.

"**Many Personas have a ability to evolve into the next stage. Each stages has four evolutionary forms... Initial: when the person awakens the first Persona, Standard: requires high experiences and two Persona fusion with the same Arcana, Evolved: requires developing trust on people and three Persona fusion with the same Arcana, and lastly... Ultimate: the highest and most powerful form that requires...**"

"Requires what?" Shiho asked.

"**You'll find out.**" Sadako comically said to Shiho. Shiho and Lavenza fell with the facepalm. Shiho quickly get up.

"Geez... what a lousy..." Shiho annoyed before Sadako intervenes.

"**Oh yeah, you can fuse Persona and evolve your Persona with the different Arcana only you obtain the power of Arcana Fool and Lover.**" Sadako explains.

Shiho sighed and Lavenza chuckles.

"Now, let's begin with the fusion. Get back and careful with those strong shocks."

Shiho and Lavenza stepped back through the ritual circle as Narui begin to talk to her one last time.

"**Master Shiho... my power and body will be fused permanently. But my soul will not cease to exist. Lend my Naruk Clan to your Persona... Sadako! My clan has come to the end... Farewell!**" Narui goodbye to Shiho.

The violet and crimson-blood electricity sounds shocks Narui, becoming the energy form and went inside the swirly tubes on the first tube. Narui's energy form infuses Sadako's body, screaming in pain. Shiho is shocked by Sadako's pain as Lavenza pat Shiho's shoulder. Narui's energy infusion is complete as Sadako lay down and body begin to glow. Shiho and Lavenza were surprised by Sadako's glowing and because of Narui is the Fool Persona, Sadako undergoes her evolution. Sadako's ribs begin to shed like a cicada and the right red feather wing has appeared. Sadako's body then explodes as Shiho and Lavenza covers their eyes before the smokes clears. Shiho and Lavenza begin to observes Sadako's new form in surprised.

**Afternoon: After School**

After school, Shiho met Kishina again since their first encounters.

"Oh, hey Suzui. How's your class?" Kishina greeted.

"Well, pretty good though I have 95% correct answers." Shiho replied.

Kishina is really surprised by Shiho's work.

"Oh man, 95 percents correction... damn." Kishina said to Shiho.

**Meanwhile at Kamoshida's Office**

Meanwhile, at Kamoshida's office, Kamoshida talking to Yuuki Mishima.

"Don't you have any more regrets about your stupid work by 95 percents."

Yuuki frightenedly bend down and apologize.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kamoshida! Please forgive me!" Yuuki begged.

Kamoshida is annoyed by Yuuki's apology.

"You're annoying me with your apology! You stupid brat!" Kamoshida shouted.

Kamoshida's bad mood scares Yuuki Mishima.

"Eeeep!"

**At the Street**

In the street, Shiho and Kishina walk to the separate ways their homes. Before they head home, Shiho need to ask Kishina.

"Kishina, can you ask for the minute?" Shiho asked.

Kishina move around towards Shiho.

"What is it?" Kishina replied.

**The Field Grounds**

"A training? For our Personas?!" Kishina shocked.

"Yeah, we have to train our Personas that Kamoshida brought some strong Shadows! Our Persona need experiences and gain our new abilities." Shiho cheerfully said.

Kishina scratches her hair softly two times.

"Geez, that damn perverted guy who tries to rip my clothes... but my clothes are reverted back to normal somehow after we got out." Kishina said.

Shiho take a deep breath and out, then she and Kishina are prepare to summon her Personas.

"Jeanne!" Kishina called out.

Kishina summons Jeanne in the real world only her body surrounded by blue aura called Image Form. Shiho and Kishina know about Image Form after they escapes Kamoshida's Palace.

**Flashback**

"**In the real world, many people cannot see us because of the Persona users called Image Form. Once we're in the Palace, we called this Realize Form.**" Jeanne explains.

**Flashback End**

"Sadako!" Shiho called out.

The pink flames morphs into the right red feather wing, shocking Kishina. The left crimson demonic wing sprouts and her left red armored-like arm and right crimson demonic heel popped out on the pink flames. The mysterious being blasts the pink flame away and revealed herself to be Shiho's Persona. Her feminine face with her newly short black hair, she wears the right dark-red mask with the demonic teeth-design and the small top hat looked up and stare Kishina and Jeanne. Kishina is shocked in amazed by Shiho's new Persona.

"No way! Isn't that Sadako?!" Kishina surprised.

"Yeah, that's Sadako's evolved form... fused by Narui's powers. Narui give his life to empower Sadako in order to evolve. Sadako is now Narukadako!" Shiho commented.

"**Bright my pinkish flames of justice... Narui give his clan's powers to gain a new body... Two powers equals one! Behold, the reborn Sadako... Narukadako! Just simply call me Sadako whenever you like.**" Sadako cheerfuly declared.

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**PREVIEW:**

**"Hi guys, it's Shiho! My Persona has evolved!"**

**"Shiho, didn't my Persona have the ability to evolve?!"**

**"Huh? I ****don't know about your Persona going to evolve."**

**"Darn iiiiiit!"**

**"Don't worry. Your Persona will get... huh? Wait?! Who's that busty woman?!"**

**"Next time ****on Persona 5F: Morgana the Big Busty Woman?! Become our Mentor! Don't miss it!"**

**Hi guys! Sorry for long delay! I decide to make two Demon evolution and Persona fusion into one concept. I called it Persona Evolution. There are four evolutionary stages... Initial Persona when the person awakens the first Persona, Standard Persona requires high experiences and same two Arcana Personas, Evolved Persona requires the Persona's trust and same three Arcana Personas, and lastly Ultimate Persona... but it was a secret. That's all. Hope you like my new chapter. And I going to working on the crossover story of Persona 5F and ARC-V in the future, so be patience.**


	7. 7: Our Mentor! Mona the Big Busty Woman!

The training battle between Jeanne and Sadako's evolved form are still standing each others with their battle pose. Kishina is so amazed by Sadako's new form.

"That's... so amazing!" Kishina amazed.

Shiho stands forth towards Kishina. Her Persona, Sadako in her evolved form: Narukadako ready for battle to face off against Jeanne.

"**Face me for your defeat, Jeanne. Burns your passion within!**" Sadako declared.

"**Heh! You damned woman mocking me?!**" Jeanne annoyed.

Jeanne rush towards Sadako and attempt to slash her with her sword. But, Sadako grab Jeanne's sword with her newfound strength. Jeanne is shocked by Sadako's strength and tries to struggle against Sadako's grip. Sadako used Zazz on Jenne, blasting her to the edge, screaming in pain. Kishina was surprised by Sadako's evolved strength as Jeanne is angered by Sadako's attack.

"**Damn you! Aruaaaaahh!**" Jeanne screams as Jeanne summon the four swords of light in the sky.

Sadako facing Jeanne's attack and she prepare to launch her attack in rage with the another weapon, her lance. Sadako grab Jeanne's lance, surprising her. Jeanne tries to punch Sadako on her face, but she blocked her punching attack with a single bare hand. Jeanne decide to let go of her and become tired that she exhausted her strength.

"**Damn... you're strong...**" Jeanne panted with a smirk.

Sadako smiled back at Jeanne as Shiho and Kishina are happy to see their Personas are pretty well.

**Five minutes later: At Cafe Leblanc**

Shiho arrived back to Cafe Leblanc while Kishina first arrives the Cafe Leblanc. The girls see Shinto, still having to clean up his cafe. Shinto see Shiho with the surprised look.

"Oh, Shiho." Shinto said.

"Hi, Mr. Mishima. I'm guess you're cleaning your cafe." Shiho replied.

"Hahaha, I did." Shinto nodded.

Shinto looked at Kishina in shocked. Kishina is confused at Shinto's stare.

"No way... Are you Kishina Nagisa?" Shinto said.

"Huh? How did you know me?" Kishina asked.

Shinto walked towards Kishina.

"Your mother told me that you went hiding from the group of men. You're the survivor of the Nagisa Family clan" Shinto answered.

"My mom? *gasp* Where's my mother?" Kishina worried.

Shinto sadly tell Kishina about what happened to Kishina's mother.

"She... she died. Died from the man's gunshot." Shinto said sadly

Shiho and Kishina are greatly shocked as she became horrified by her mother's death.

"No way... my mother is... No!"

Shinto felts to Kishina's sorrow as Shiho is very upset about the men's cruel actions.

"Kishina. Don't you ever give up!" Shiho shouted.

Shinto and Kishina looked back at Shiho with a upset looks.

"Shiho... I..."

"Kishina, I know about your mother's life was taken. But, with your powers, we can stop them... together!"

Kishina at first become surprised and then little serious which she nodded.

**Four hours later: Sunset**

Kishina decide to go back to her home as Shiho wave goodbye to Kishina.

"See ya tomorrow, Kishina." Shiho said

"Thanks, bye." Kishina said.

As Shiho and Kishina waved goodbye and Shinto head back to his house, Shiho went to her bed and begin to sleep. When Shiho is asleep, her mind is transported to the Velvet Room. Shiho see Lavenza in shocks because she attacking the untamed Shadow, the Arcana Priestess lookalike while she struggling against it.

"Lavenza!" Shiho shouted.

Lavenza looked back to Shiho in surprise as the untamed Shadow tries to attack her.

"Get back!" Lavenza told.

Shiho rush towards the untamed Shadow and summons her Persona.

"Sadako!"

Shiho summons Narukadako to protect Lavenza by using the dark magic barrier. Shiho rush towards Lavenza.

"**What the hell is that abominable Shadow?!**" Sadako asked.

"That's the Arcana Shadow! The Shadow born from the humanity's negative desires and dissonance. This one is strong, so don't do anymore reckless!" Lavenza explained.

The Arcana Shadow tries to crush Shiho and Lavenza, but Sadako summons her twin red demonic blades to slash the Arcana Shadow.

"Yeah, that did it!" Shiho cheered.

But, the Arcana Shadow quickly healed itself, shocking all of them.

"There's no way!" Shiho shocked.

"**Damn! It regenerate itself with its body!**" Sadako groaned.

Suddenly, the Arcana Shadow is stopped by the mysterious force. Shiho notice the Arcana Shadow is bounded by someone who oppossing its doing. This makes surprising Shiho and Sadako.

"Huh? It stopped." Shiho noticed.

"**Yeah! I think that Arcana Shadow's regeneration was just paused.**" Sadako said.

"I confirm that someone does'nt want let Arcana Shadow regenerates." Lavenza explained.

Shiho and Sadako noticing that someone interfering the Arcana Shadow's regeneration and realize that there is a chance the return Arcana Shadow back to its original form. Sadako summons the long sword and grab it. She then rush towards the Arcana Shadow with a battle cry. With the Arcana Shadow unable to regenerate itself, Sadako slice the helpless Arcana Shadow in half, defeating it.

"Alright, Sadako!" Shiho cheered. Lavenza smiles for Sadako's victory.

The defeated Arcana Shadow has become thousands of light orbs, flew away to the Shadow World. Shiho, Lavenza, and Sadako staring the light orbs' departure.

**20 minutes later: Velvet Room**

After the battle, Shiho listening Lavenza's words that she explains about the corrupted Persona.

"No way, a corrupted Persona?" Shiho said in surprised.

"Yes, the Arcana Shadows are originally the peaceful guardians of both Human World and Shadow World, but the Mementos appears and corrupt the guardians. This is why that the Arcana Shadows are protect their worlds." Lavenza explained.

Shiho have a quick think and realize that the chimeric creature's last words: the God of Mementos. She begin to talk to Lavenza about the God of Mementos.

"Lavenza, tell me about the God of Mementos?" Shiho asked.

Lavenza is surprised by Shiho's words about the God of Mementos.

"What?! The God of Mementos?! But that's crazy! The god is beyond cunning and can do anything for both world!" Lavenza warned.

"Why I don't ask the God of Mementos?" Shiho asked again.

Lavenza shake her head. "You can't! God of Mementos is very devious for humans that always do anything for them! Except our Velvet Room, the god can see both worlds as he wants. Please understand." Lavenza said.

"I see... the God of Mementos is nowhere to be seen... I'm hope that the other missing people are still active." Shiho saddened.

After finish talking, Shiho and Lavenza noticing the time ringing, realizing the morning.

"Look like that's time up. Go see your friend, Mona in the real world." Lavenza said.

"Mona?" Shiho replied.

"Yes, She going to be your mentor in order to defeat the corrupt society. Good luck." Lavenza nodded.

**Morning: Cafe Leblanc**

Shiho wake up in the bed and get up before she noticing the clock is Saturday. Shiho realize about the school is closed for Saturday and Sunday before open for Monday to Friday. Afterwards, she walk to the stairs as she notice the woman who drink the ice tea. The woman notice Shiho's presence and move her body, revealing the strike resemblance Miyako Kaburagi from P5Scramble with the larger N-cup breasts as she smiles toward her.

"Well, it's been a short while... Shiho Suzui. My name Mona Miyasaki... or you call me, Morgana" Mona revealed her identity.

Shiho is very surprised by Morgana's true appearance.

**Chapter 5 END**

**PREVIEW:**

"**Hey, it's Shiho! Morgana is a busty human?!**"

"**Why did you call me a busty human? Did you like my larger breasts?**"

**"Huh?! Shiho, did you see Morgana's panties... Oww!"**

**"Don't insult me with your words!"**

"**Sorry! I'm won't do that again.**"

"**Next time on Persona 5F: Yuuki's Life in Danger! ****Palace's Treasure! Don't miss it!**"

**Review**

**:****Exelion Heart** \- Thanks! Tell HereICome to see my Persona 5F story and I decide to make a crossover of Persona 5F and ARC-V for three parts in the future.

**:Summer** \- Thanks, and I keep your mind about spellings.

**:Guest** \- Sometimes in the future. Thanks for review.


	8. 8: Go to the Hidden Ruins

As in the previous chapter, Shiho is very surprised by Morgana's true appearance in the human world named Mona Miyasaki. Mona is seem to be confused at a surprised Shiho.

"Mo... Morgana? It's... that really you?!" Shiho said in shocks.

"Yes." Mona nodded. "There's something wrong?"

Shiho shake her head comically.

"No. Not at all!"

Mona smiles at Shiho as she turn her head to a iced tea. She grab her the iced tea and take a one sip. But, the cup made from plastic accidentally spills the iced tea on Mona's shirt. Shiho shockingly see Mona's shirt revealing that she has no bra which her face is getting red.

"What the heck! You have no bra?!" Shiho asked.

Mona looked down on her breasts and realize that she forgot her bra. "Huh? Oh! Hahaha... I guess my forgotten about my bra at my home." Mona comically said.

Shiho fell down with the facefault as Mona begin to quite funnily confused.

**Three minutes later**

"I see, your Persona is getting stronger Shiho." Mona said.

"Yeah, Kishina and I trained really hard. So, my Persona Sadako has evolved." Shiho replied.

Mona is surprised by Shiho's Persona's evolution.

"My, that was amazing that your Persona has a ability to growth and evolve. Now your Persona has now became a Standard Persona." Mona amazed.

During Mona's talk, Narukadako appears.

"**Like your busty huge breasts with a big nipples.**" Sadako said to Mona.

Shiho stares at Narukadako with a mean looks on her face.

"Knock it off, will you grow up?!" Shiho shouted.

This cause to Mona begin to chuckles.

**4 hours later at Shujin High School: Volleyball**

Shiho playing the volleyball with the students which she smash the ball on the ground, making the goal. Kishina is watching Shiho's volleyball style.

"Oh man, Shiho's playstyle of volleyball is sure the good one." Kishina talked herself.

Shiho finishes the volleyball game with the big sweat as the rest of the students are still playing the volleyball.

"How did you go?" Kishina asked.

"Yeah, but tired." Shiho tiringly replied.

Kishina see Yuuki in surprised who was sitting at front of the students that he is very complicated by Kamoshida.

"Isn't that Yuuki Mishima?" Kishina surprised.

Shiho see Yuuki Mishima in the volleyball game and is surprised by his appearance.

"Wait, that's Yuuki Mishima,.. the victim of that Kamoshida guy." Shiho thoughts.

Shiho and Kishina are keep staring at Yuuki while he's watching the other students played the volleyball game until the bell rangs and Kamoshida comes in.

"Alright, students! That's all for the volleyball game! Please go to the locker room to change your clothes!" Kamoshida said to the students.

Shiho and Kishina see the real Kamoshida in surprised.

"Whoa, so that's the real Kamoshida, before his Shadow Self taken over." Kishina said to Shiho.

"Yeah, the real Kamoshida's heart hasn't changed yet." Shiho replied.

Kishina nodded as the real Kamoshida walked to the girls and asked them.

"Yo, girls. Can I asking you for a favor." Kamoshida said to the girls.

"Yeah, what?" Shiho replied to Kamoshida.

"I need to get fresh air in the outside." Kamoshida said to the girls as he walks to the outside to get some fresh air, leaving the girls' confused.

**Girl's Locker Room**

While Shiho, Kishina, and the female students are changing their clothes, she notice the note on her locker. Kishina looked at Shiho in confused.

"Shiho, what's the matter?" Kishina asked.

"I found that note on my locker. There's someone putting on the note my locker" Shiho replied.

**Five Minutes Later on Shujin High School: Field**

Shiho and Kishina who are sitting on the chair and reads the note.

"_Access the Volleyball, where you find the Palace of Shadows... Hint: Starts with "M" and access the gateway to the Palace's Hell. Before you find the Palace of Shadows, go to the ruins and find the sacred map of the Hidden Ruins..._"

"Access the Volleyball?" Kishina confused.

"The Palace of Shadows..." Shiho murmured.

Shiho faced to Kishina and asked her about the note's hint.

"Kishina, what kind of hint that starts with "M"?"

"I don't know, but this note has a important clue: the sacred map of the Hidden Ruins." Kishina replied.

Shiho is shocked about the note has a important clue.

"The Hidden Ruins... but that was the ancient place that is originally called the Sacred Palace, but civilization is destroyed 400 years ago." Shiho said about the Hidden Ruins' past.

Kishina faced back to Shiho and tell her to go to the Hidden Ruins.

"Well, we'll go to the Hidden Ruins tomorrow since it's Friday." Kishina replies.

"Oh yeah. No school for Saturday and Sunday, great thinking!" Shiho replied back.

**Cafe LeBlanc: After School**

"I'm home!"

Shiho alongsode with Kishina opened the door, but they didn't see Shinto.

"Oh, Shinto is still at his house." Shiho said herself.

Shiho and Kishina went to upside where Shiho has study and sleep in.

"Oh my! Shiho and Kishina, are you girls finishes your school?" The woman voice said to Shiho and Kishina.

Noticed, Shiho and Kishina listens the woman's voice and faced towards the woman who revealed to be Mona that Shiho met her, wored the tiny white semi-transparent lingerine... but, no bra who covers her N-cup breasts. This makes Shiho and Kishina give themselves an shock expression as their face are red and their ears makes smokes.

"Mo... Mona! H... How did you get in of my bed?!" Shiho said in shocks.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Mona replies as she accidentally let go her breasts, making them their face redder and screams a little.

"Huh? Oh my... I'm guess I forgot my bra at my house again. Hmhmm." Mona chuckles as Kishina has a nosebleed and fainted. Shiho grabs a fainted Kishina while Mona starts to confuse.

**Five Minutes Later**

Mona, now wears her casual clothes shocked by Shiho and Kishina telling her about the Hidden Ruins.

"The Hidden Ruins?! That's crazy! The Hidden Ruins is lost when the forest is nearly destroyed by the fire thirty-five years ago! We shouldn't go to the Hidden Ruins, it's covers with massive vines!" Mona warned.

"I know, but we going to the Hidden Ruins and receive the sacred map." Shiho tolds Mona.

Mona is very surprised by Shiho is planning to receive the sacred map.

"The sacred map, huh? That sacred map is hidden in the deep inside of the Hidden Ruins, so the enemies can't steal it." Mona said.

"And that's why we go there! To the Hidden Ruins! So, will you come with us Mor... I mean Mona?" Kishina replies.

Mona understands Shiho and Kishina's words and she accept them.

"Okay, but the Hidden Ruins is lives on the deep jungle that the civilization is destroyed. However, I willingly accepts your offer to help." Mona gladly said to Shiho and Kishina.

As Mona accepts Shiho and Kishina's help, the small cyan light appears within Shiho.

**Confidant: Moon**

**I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Moon Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power...**

The small cyan light created the Moon Arcana Persona Card which Shiho is now creating the Moon Persona just like the Lover Arcana Persona Card. After obtaining the Moon Arcana Persona Card, Shiho decides to take a break until the night time.

"Alright, we'll take a break before nightfall." Shiho said.

Afterwards, Shiho, Kishina, and Mona decide to train their skills, clean up Cafe Leblanc and remodeling her room by using Personas. In the night, Kishina and Mona take their pillows to each rooms after finishing remodeled.

"Since I'm alone in my house and lock my house, I decide make my own room." Kishina said.

"So am I, my dear Kishina." Mona replies.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the Hidden Ruins, and this will be long trip to the Hidden Ruins." Shiho told them.

"Right right, I know that. Good night, Shiho." Kishina replied.

"Good sweet night, Ms. Suzui." Mona replied to Shiho.

"*yawn* Goodnight." Shiho replied back to her friends.

Shiho go back to her bed and begin to sleep alongside with her friend who also sleeping.

**Velvet Room**

Shiho woke up and take a steps towards the Velvet Room. Shiho see Lavenza in shocks, is attacking the another Arcana Shadow like Priestess Arcana Shadow while she protecting an injured Persona: Sarukage, a shadowy spidermonkey with four arms. Now it's Justice Arcana Shadow, the deranged form of muscular warrior with a zombified face holding the damaged sword.

"Another Arcana Shadow?" Shiho shocked.

As Lavenza ran out of her power, the Justice Arcana Shadow is about to strike Lavenza down.

"Look out, Lavenza!"

Lavenza see the Justice Arcana Shadow is about strike her, but it was shot by someone as Shiho and Lavenza facing towards that someone revealed to be Kishina and Mona with their Personas: Jeanne and Ragnes.

"Hey, don't mess up with me! Got that?!" Kishina shouted.

"Kishina, and Mona!" Shiho cheered.

The Justice Arcana Shadow roars at Kishina and Mona before she called out Ragnes.

"Ragnes, charge!" Mona yelled out to Ragna as a call.

"Slash that darned creep, Jeanne!" Kishina called out.

Ragnes charges toward to the Justice Arcana Shadow and stabs on its head with her saber and Jeanne slashes the Justice Arcana Shadow's body, disintegrated into small balls of light. Shiho and Lavenza cheered at Kishina and Mona after defeating the Justice Arcana Shadow.

**Three Minutes Later**

Lavenza holding an injured Sarukage as the female trio staring at Sarukage.

"**My name... is Sarukage, the fellow member of the Monkekage Clan...**" Sarukage introduced weakly.

"Sarukage, the Lover Persona that Monkekage Clan performs healing and agility." Lavenza commented.

Shiho and the others are surprised that Sarukage is the member of the Monkekage Clan.

"Whoa! So, this guy is the survived ones, like Narui from the Naruk Clan?" Shiho asked.

"Yes, Sarukage is, sadly the sole survivor of the Monkekage Clan since they lost his leader and entire clan." Lavenza sadly replied.

"**My leader is long gone, because of that Mementos... my entire clan... are being annihilated by the servants of the Mementos... the Seven Kings of Deadly Sin...**" Sarukage warned Shiho and the others.

Shiho and the others are shocked in terror that Sarukage's warning about the Seven Kings of Deadly Sin.

"The Seven Kings of Deadly Sin?!" Shiho shocked.

"No way..." Kishina shuttered.

"Grrr..." Mona groaned.

Sarukage coughed that he is about to disappears from his wounds as Lavenza notices Sarukage's start to disappear.

"**I'm guess... this is end for... me now.**" Sarukage whispered.

Kishina see Sarukage's almost disappears in horror, but she bravely decide to make her decision.

"Sarukage! Will you fuse my Persona., Jeanne!" Kishina bravely asked.

Shiho and the others, even Jeanne are shocked at Kishina that she made her decision.

"**Kishina... Are you made your decision to evolve me?**" Jeanne asked in concerns.

"Yeah, like Sadako evolves into Narukadako, you're going to evolve into a Standard fighter form. That's my decision. Lavenza, please let me to fuse Jeanne and Sarukage." Kishina begged.

Lavenza closes her eyes and smile at Kishina about her decision.

"Alright. Your decision of Jeanne's evolution has been made."

Jeanne and a dying Sarukage are standing on the ritual circles and Lavenza used her powers to perform Persona Fusion Ritual. Kishina and Mona are already know about the Persona Fusion Ritual as Shiho tolded them earlier.

"**Thank you, young Kishina... my body is now begin to fuse with Jeanne... Now my soul is set free... I shall meet you again... after you defeated the Seven Kings of Deadly Sin...**" Sarukage farewell before disappeared as his soul is sent to the Soul Bank.

After Sarukage's body is now fused with Jeanne, Jeanne transformed her fused body into a glowing energy-like cocoon. Shiho and the others still watching Jeanne's metamorphosis before she bursts out of her cocoon. Jeanne emerged from the cocoon by her right arm. The cocoon bursts into light, revealed herself to be Jeanne's Standard form. Jeanne has now a futuristic visor and her breastplate is the mechanical version of Sarukage's torso. Her wings are now modified into booster-like wings. Her legs are transformed into her mechanical legs. Jeanne obtains the two sword version of Sarukage's legs. Kishina and the others are amazed by Jeanne's newly evolved form.

"Jeanne, you've evolved!" Kishina amazed.

"**Whoa, so this is my new body that looks like... I am now Jeanne D'Venus!**" Jeanne declared her evolved form's name.

**Chapter 6 END**

Review

Nanoha - Don't worry, patient is upcoming fanfiction for Persona 5F and ARC-V crossover.

**Mona Miyasaki**

**Short Summary: She is the mysterious busty woman who worked with the Persona Operation Force. She enjoys for flirting people much to Shiho and the others' dismay even her Persona Ragnes. Her habits that she forgot to wear her bra and panties.**

**Codename: Morgana**

**Likes: Getting almost nude and cooking with her naked apron**

**Dislikes: Seven Kings of Deadly Sin**

**Favorite food: Iced tea**

**Persona: Ragnes**

**Ragnes**

**Short Summary: She is the very quiet-type Persona awakened by Mona. She possesses her great strength and stealth movement to overpower her opponents.**

**Likes: Mona, Stay Quiet**

**Dislikes: ****Seven Kings of Deadly Sin**

**Favorite food: Fried Chicken**

**Arcana: The Moon.**

**Awakened by: Prior the event of Persona 5F: Alternative Universe.**


End file.
